happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lord O' Darkness
YOU CAN ASK ME FOR HELP, BUT I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING. ''' '''I DO NOT DO REQUESTS OUT OF LAZINESS. IN THAT CASE, MAKE THE REQUEST YOURSELF. To view past messages, click Archives. What the?... Why did you put your past messages in an archive O.O? Also, Kill-ennium needs creating. Chop chop! I want to see how HTFs celebrated the turn of the year 2000. With Y2K, Millennium pennants and the number 2000 everywhere. There will be a wooden number 2000 effigy that will be burnt in celebration. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) More about Kill-ennium before you do it. Kill-ennium modifications: Fireball will be lighting the number 2000 effigy Celebrating HTFs will hold pennants saying either Milennium, Y2K (for the worried), MM and 2000. Millennium madness will ensue when Pierce and Hoppy will go mad and some celebrators flip out. Josh will barricade in his home when the flip-outters (my special name for Flippy and all the others that flip out) rampage. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Need images for Take a Nose Dive, Like Brother Like Sister and Kill-ennium. And where is that image of Gem and Ini? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I added more slots I got more episode slots. Tick-Tocked Off: Analogue and Digital start a dispute with the current black and white bears (Yin and Yang) Brace Yourself: Josh and Flippy play around until they get their teeth stuck on Fizzles' braces. Now Doc and Germy are trying to separate the artist and veteran from the sodaholic. Fizzles will spin again in this episode but Josh and Flippy stay on. You're History: Sir Gron, Grunts, Takeda Nokashi and Sniffles fight back the famous and infamous figures from history including the infamous Al Capone. Sunk Soldier: Flippy goes to the fishing hole, only for him and his jeep to be dunked by The Mole's poor driving. Buck and Chuck will see the sunken vehicle from their fishing spot and make fun of it. Terrible Twos: Introduced twin characters Gem and Ini invade Snooty's and Cranky's luxury, peace and even privacy. Rough Raccoons: Lifty and Shifty steal and wear Flaky's and Toad's spiky pelts (fur coats). Now the "naked" cousins must chase the thieves. Geological Core-uption: Sniffles' expedition to the Earth's inner core causes a sinkhole to appear in town. Run like Clockworks: O'Clock's got a new appetite, the clock twins Analogue and Digital! First Flood: A dam breaks up, flooding the town. Nerds United: Sniffles, Josh and Cheeks invent a machine that will payback Pierce, Bulky and Hoppy. Separate Ways: Lifty and Shifty have an arguement and split up. I wonder why BuckandChuck isn't answering me? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you do an image for Sunk Soldier? It could be Flippy's Jeep in the lake. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Revised Episode Ideas List I'll try to work on Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside later, but I'll have its description here just in case you want to work on it instead. Read em' here: #"Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside": Emily buys another kitten which is black, and names him Shadow. Yet, an epic battle between himself and Kit-Kat is unleashed (literally!). #"Happy Hatchery!": Because of Pecky's loneliness, Sniffles hatches a female woodpecker named Peckia for him in his laboratory. #"Oh Say, Can You See That Flea?": Patriot becomes friends with Josh while Drama is helping Flaky get rid of a flea in time for a new patriotic play to begin. #"Here Comes The Birdride": Pecky and Peckia get married. #"Cuddles Rabbit": In this retelling of Peter Rabbit, Cuddles goes into Lumpy's garden to eat some of his crops. #"All Flipped Out On Love": Flippy must choose who to mostly date out of either Flaky, Trixie, Nippy, or Ale. #"Evil Love": When Devious sees a new female villan named Kivila, he falls head over heels over her, which gives Splendid a chance to impress HTF World. #"Deviously Devoted To You": Devious tries to butter up Kivila in order for her to team up with him. #"Proudly Worn And Adorned": Splendid and his super team try to stop Devious and Kivila's evil plans before the villans hypnotize all of HTF World. #"Skater Skit" Guddles tries to show how awesome he is to Cuddles. Meanwhile, Gutsy is trying to plan the most awesome stunt ever. #"The Scent Of Money": Lifty and Shifty try to get money in tons of ways that are very deadly and painful (at least to other characters). #"Gotta Eyeful": Uno-One, a cat who lost his eye in a terrible accident, tries to figure out a way to see normally. #"Litterboxes Of Fury": Emily must learn how to multitask when she has to buy some bags of litter for Kit-Kat for her litterbox and rehearse for a new play at the same time. The new characters that you see here are Shadow (a male black kitten), Peckia (a female woodpecker), Kivila (a female ferret villan), and Uno-One (a male white cat who lost his eye in an accident). I'll make pages for them soon. Abbeybunny (talk) 00:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) There should be an episode when couples like Stacy/Handy, Shelly/Crazy, Flippy/Flaky, Josh/Petunia, Cuddles/Giggles, Trippy/Ava dance at a ball until Disco Bear intervenes, causing a fight between Crazy and Flippy. There should be another one where Fireball blows things up with a detonator (TNT plunger). Burnt and Fyre must stop Fireball from blowing the town to pieces. I got names for them: Ball Breaker It's Dynamite! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 12:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Those two Jolly Happy Soul episodes I think you must've messaged the wrong user, because I didn't submit an idea for them! :O Abbeybunny (talk) 16:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of episodes, I'm going to work on Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside right now. :D Abbeybunny (talk) 17:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Do you consider Ball Breaker to be the Season 28 finale? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It's when Disco Bear invades a ballroom dance which involves these couples: Flippy and Flaky (Flippy will fight Crazy after he flips out) Cuddles and Giggles Josh and Petunia Trippy and Ava Handy and Stacy Crazy and Shelly (Crazy will fight Flippy when he flips out) Ale and Savaughn (Savaughn will try to stop Flippy and Crazy from fighting as he is a cop) Nutty and Lammy Puffy and Fuddles Gloomy and Drama (as a ballroom dance would cheer Gloomy up) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A Jolly Happy Soul Ok first Im having trouble getting the plot down for The Gift That wont stop giving. Second wreck the halls isnt mine its MrBoys. Mine was Deck's the HallBuckandChuck (talk) 20:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cute on the outside, fierce on the inside I'm finished with the episode! Abbeybunny (talk) 23:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Which Episode Should I Do Later? Should I do either "Happy Hatchery!" or "All Flipped Out On Love" later? Abbeybunny (talk) 23:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Seth's Debut Episode Should I create Seth's debut episode later? Abbeybunny (talk) 00:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) My ideas for episodesO Is anyone gonna do my ideas? I love to contribute but I got mock exams this week! List of my ideas: Geological Core-uption: Sniffles' mission to the Earth's core causes a sinkhole to appear Brace Yourself: Josh and Flippy get their teeth stuck on Fizzles' brace. You're History: Sniffles and the undead warriors (Sir Gron, Grunts the Gruesome and Takeda Nokashi) fight back against famous figures from history including the infamous Al Capone. Daylight Slayings: Analogue and Digital have trouble setting themselves forward. Rough Raccoons: Toad is naked (again) and so is Flaky as Lifty and Shifty steal their spiked pelts. Terrible Twos: Gem and Ini attack Snooty and Cranky in their apartment. It's Dynamite!: Fireball has a new killing tool, a TNT plunger. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The Gift That Won't Stop Giving' Hey could you do The gift that wont stop giving because Im having trouble with the plotBuckandChuck (talk) 15:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Not really skinning them, Toad and Flaky will take off their pelts when they shower. Lifty and Shifty steal the pelts and leaves Flaky and Toad looking like porcupine versions of Baldy. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Yep and they will be quilless, naked and unrecognisable. But they'll be recognisable at the end when they get their quilled coats back. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I got two more episode ideas before "Ball Breaker" Here are my last two ideas before "Ball Breaker". Come Dice with Me: Josh invites his pals for a board games night, until the friendship between Cuddles and Toothy is broken! Big Afro and Big Antlers: Disco Bear and Buckley compete to see who is more flirtatious out of the two. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC)